


Passionate Surrender

by pekeleke



Series: Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince. [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Complete, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which passions run high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate Surrender

**Fandom:** **Harry potter (Snarry)**

**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author** : pekeleke.

**Rating** : G.

**Word** **count** : 981

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles **(** **[DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)** **,** **[LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)** **)** 2013 Prompt 13 and 15: Santa G-string and Jingle balls, respectively.

This is the thirteenth part of my **[Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=272&key=PEKELEKEd8dab1a3431b59d2183f0b4c29ce4cb9)** series.

**Summary** : In which passions run high.

****A/N:** Now you can download this story on PDF format at [rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=272&key=PEKELEKEd8dab1a3431b59d2183f0b4c29ce4cb9)**

**Passionate Surrender.**  
  **  
**

“Sweet Merlin! I can't believe they had the balls to do that to him...” Harry rushes through Hogwarts' deserted corridors in hot pursuit of his deeply embarrassed beloved while the awareness that he adores each and every one of his crazy colleagues with gratitude-driven regard powers his determination to get hold of Severus. Gosh!... They'd gone to a lot of trouble to make sure his Prince has sex in his mind right now and he'll be damned before letting all that effort go to waste...

Despite Minerva's last-minute decision to warn Severus about the naughty nature of the gifts the staff had bought him in delighted support of his current relationship with Harry, the unveiling of said gifts had been an absolute disaster.

Severus had taken a single look at the wickedly sexy Santa G-string he'd received and blushed so hard that Harry honestly believed he could have brewed potions on his cheeks. The unwrapping of what Fillius had called a 'pornament' hadn't helped matters, since as soon as Severus lifted the incredibly detailed penis-shaped decoration with its seasonally appropriate small set of 'jingle balls' out of its box he'd turned deathly pale and fled the party.

“Severus, wait!...”

Harry ignores the stitch on his left side and skids around the corner, leaping into the headmaster's staircase before the gargoyle guarding it has enough time to close it. He knows he'll never get past it, if the Slytherin makes it to his office and decides to ward the door.

Huffing with exertion he climbs up the stairs and dives inside Severus' inner sanctum in time to see him flop gracelessly into his chair and cover his face with his hands.

“Severus...”

“Go away.”

“I realize you're upset, sweetheart, but they weren't trying to hurt you. These sort of gifts are supposed to be fun...”

Severus jerks in his chair as if he's been poked with a rod, lifting furious eyes towards him.  
“Fun? How can it be _fun_ to have my colleagues imply I'm a pervert in front of the man I...” The rush of words halts abruptly, plunging the office into an unnervingly sudden silence that makes Harry's heart ache for his struggling Prince.

He approaches the chair slowly, looking into those gorgeous dark eyes with the kind of hope that warms every pore in his body.  
“The man that you...?  Why don't you finish that sentence, headmaster?”

The potioneer turns his head away, looking warily towards the window in a gesture of defeat. He looks pale, frightened and lovely. All defensive bravado and demure insecurity in a delicate mixture that bewitches Harry's mind and ensnares his senses, enslaving him to the will of this inimitable creature.

“Do you love me, Severus?” He asks that all-important question as quietly as he dares, forcing every word into the open with a hope that won't give up, won't settle down, won't abandon this topic until he hears this man voice the very words he's trying so hard to leave unspoken.

“Don't push me, Harry.”

“You've got nothing to fear. You know I love you, too. The Weasley's ball...“

“That ball is a magic trick, Potter!” Severus thunders, turning around to face him with the ferocity of a cornered beast.

“Why are you so upset? Magic trick or not the truth is that I. Love. You. I've waited a long time for you. I'm not going to run away just because someone gave you a slinky thong and a pair of dangling bells.”

“But I'm... twisted, utterly perverted. There's nothing romantic about that underwear and the only thing I could think of as I held it in my hand was how desperately I want to sit on this very chair wearing nothing but that thing and have you sit on my lap...”

Harry goes from soft to hard so fast he feels dizzy with the speed of it. His eyes darken with sheer want as he bridges the distance separating him from this man who drives him crazy with bone-deep adoration. With such protective desire that he can't jump his bones without first holding onto his chin with infinite gentleness and pressing the most delicate kiss on the down-turned curve of his trembling lips. He can't take him before he traces the hot line of the blush that still colors his embarrassed cheeks and makes him understand how eagerly he'd sit on his bloody lap, with or without that naughty Santa costume.

“I desire you too, Severus. I crave your touch with every fiber of my body. I want to kiss you with every breath I take. I want to coil around you like a vine of Devil Snare and never, ever, let go...”

Severus' breath hitches and he closes his dark eyes, trying hard to hide the hunger that he's way too afraid to unleash.  
“You'll have... me? You've got no idea of what I look like under these clothes.” He scoffs weakly, attempting to hold onto common sense.

Harry kisses his mouth with utter reverence, refusing to let him win, let him down, let him go...  
“You'll look like yourself, sweetheart. You'll have your scars and your dark mark, your slender waist and protruding ribs. You'll have your strong back and your marred neck, your sensitive fingertips, your long toes... I already love all of it, seeing it won't make a difference.”

“Harry, I...” Severus' voice cracks mid-sentence and he gives up on speaking altogether, shaking his head with a small, desperate chuckle before allowing himself to pepper a small row of trembling kisses all over Harry's lower neck.

“I need more than that, Severus, please...” Harry begs, trying to get closer to that ravenously hungry mouth.

“You will have me?” Severus checks once again, deadly serious, and all but rips Harry's clothes to shreds when he hears his fiercely whispered answer:

“Of course I'll have you, my love. I will always, _always_ , have you...”  
 

**TBC...  
**

 


End file.
